Two Of Us Alone
by Richd172
Summary: This happenes one day when all the other agents go out. Coulson and Skye are the only two at HQ. This has Coulson and Skye being alone.


Agents of SHIELD: Two Of Us Alone

This happenes one day when all the other agents go out. Coulson and Skye are the only two at HQ. This has Coulson and Skye being alone.

As everyone leaves

"By Phil I'll be back tomorrow" says May as she leaves."Okay have a good night" Phil said. As Jemma and Fitz were packing up the see Skye still working."Hey Skye aren't you going to leave"asked Jemma. "I just have one more thing to figure out" Skye states. Fitz tries to take a look but Skye quickly covers,"Are you sure you don't need any help" asked Fitz?"I'm sure Fitz I'll be fine".

As they go to leave Mac comes by"Skye I fixed your car and is ready whenever you want to leave". Skye answers Mac, "Thanks Mac see you tomorrow". Mac and Bobbi wave good by.

As the two agents are left alone with there thoughts. Skye starts to watch a video of Coulson. Skye was watching a video of last weeks video of Coulson jerking off to. Skye said,"I wonder who he's masterbating to"? She rotates the camera and then zooms in on the picture. Skye in shock says"Oh my gosh he was jerking off to me in a bikini. Let me se what's he's doing right now"? She looks at the video and sees Coulson drop his pants and boxers. She starts to hear"Oh Yeah Skye suck it real good".

On the other side of the camera

Phil: oh god Skye you so hot that I just want to fuck you right now

Skye gets off the computer and stars to walk upstairs to Coulson's Office. Then gets into Coulson's Office and stands right next to him.  
Phil looks up to see Skye crossing her arms."When did you get here Skye" said Phil? Skye says,"Oh I got here about 15 minutes ago and why are you jerking off to a picture of me"?Coulson answered, " You want to truth"? Skye nods yes to Coulson.

Phil " Every since I've seen you become an agent and see your moves I guess that it just turner me on". Skye gives him a strange look. " I just have one question for you Skye" asked Coulson. "Sure you can ask me" answered Skye. Coulson gave her the question, " Would you have sex with me"? Skye hesitated to answer. Then she said, " Let me think about it". Coulson then says, "Okay I'll let you think, you can go into the next room". She leaves to go into the next room.

An hour later

Phil thought to himself, "What takes a person an hour to think about a question"? Skye thinks to herself, " Coulson seemed really sad and I'll beat that would make him happy. So I guess that I'll do it with him". Coulson sees Skye walking in from the other room looking a little happy. Skye says, " I will have sex with you, only if you stop jerking off to that picture of me". Coulson says with a smile, "Yes I will, thank you". Coulson gets up and pulls up his pants back up. Skye and Coulson meet in the middle and start to kiss.

As they kiss Coulson takes Skye's jacket off. At that same time she takes his jacket off as well. Skye breaks the kiss with a question, "So are we going to take clothes off from the bottom up or top to bottom"? Coulson think for a few minutes. Then he answers her, "We can start from the bottom and go up". So they go back to kissing. Then they both take off their pants exposing their underwear. Skye stops to laugh, "So I see that your a big fan of Captain America". Coulson said, "Well I've had these when he was gone. At least I don't have Hello Kitty". Skye says, "Hey I love kittens". As soon as they stop talking they continue kissing. Skye interrupts with one final question, " I think we should save the boxers, panties and bra for last". Coulson then agrees to Skye's saying.

So Skye takes off her shoes and socks off. Coulson does the same as Skye. Skye says, "Thank good you don't have matching". Coulson answers, "Haha very funny Skye". Then still kissing they start to walk over to a couch, they both take off their shirt showing ones nipple and a bra. With only bra, panties and boxers left they stop kissing. Coulson tells Skye, " I want you to drop to your knees and suck my dick". Skye says, "Okay". As Skye drops to her knees with Coulson boxers follow. They fall hallway down not touching the floor.

Skye begins to suck Coulson big dick. Coulson thinks to himself, "I'm surprised that Skye can suck my big dick"? Skye takes a break while still stroking Coulson's dick ask him something , "So do you want me to take my bra of or my panties"? Coulson thinks for a second and then answers, " I would like you to take off your bra". With that Skye takes off her bra exposing her big and around boobs. At that time Coulson's dick gets hard. Skye seeing that, " I knew that would happen". She goes back to sucking Coulson's dick but has a problem putting it all in her mouth. So at that time Coulson puts his hand behind her head and forces Skye's head forward which makes her choke on his dick.

As Skye pulls away, she says "Oh good Phil". Coulson says, "That felt so good Skye". All of a sudden Skye had a change of mind and said, "Phil I want you inside me right now". Phil smiles with excitement and says "Yes". Phil lets to bowers drop to the floor. Then Skye takes off her panties exposing her brown pubic hair. They both know fully naked. So they walk over to the couch and Skye spreads her legs. She says to Coulson, " I want you to lick my vigina good". He answer "I will if you agree to fuck after". Skye nods yes then Phil goes into lick her vigina.

Skye screams with pleasure says, "OH GOD Phil... YES OH GOD!" Then later as Skye cums all over Phil's face. As he moves away Skye says "Sorry about that Phil". Phil answers while whipping the mess off his face, "That's alright Skye, now it's my time to fuck you in the ass". Skye answers " Only if you fuck me with a condom on and in the same spot as I was before"? Phil replies, " I have one right here and I plan to". Phil puts the condom on and walks over to Skye. Then he places his hug dick inside and Skye say out loud "Ahhhh yes Phil give it to me".

Phil thrust back and forth as his dick goes in and out. He says "OH YES Skye you feel so good". The couch starts to shack and they look into each other eyes and kiss. Skye says "After this... Oh god... I want you to fuck me doggy style". Coulson replies "As your wish". Skye feels a little strange. Then she says " Oh god Phil fuck me harder!" As he is giving that order he fucks Skye really hard. In the moment she grabs his ass. Then he says to Skye "Oh good Skye I'm going to cum". She says "Uh.. I want you to cum in me". Phil cums inside her.

Then Skye switches making her ass face Coulson. Coulson asks"Are you ready Skye"? Skye says"Oh Yes I am ready for that big cock of yours to go inside me". Coulson gets behind her and shoves his big dick inside her. Skye lets out loud moan. Skye, "OH YES Phil, I'm a dirty girl... Fuck meeee"! Both of them scream in pleasure. Coulson thinks to himself "Oh god I can't believe I'm doing Skye and she's actually loving me fucking her". Coulson began to fuck Skye fast. Skye say, "Oh god Coulson I love it when you fuck me like that, but now I want you to fuck me harder"? At the time Coulson fucks her harder. Then at that time they both cum on each other.

As Phil pulls out to cum on Skye's nice big ass. Coulson ask while taking a break "So how do you like that"? As Skye gets up to get a towel to whip her ass she says " That was fantastic and now I want to ride you on top". Coulson says " Sure come on over and sit right down". As Skye finishing whipping she does a sexy walk over to Coulson. As she gets closer to Coulson she asks him " Which way do you want to face first". Coulson thinks then answers "I want you to face me, then we will have to see". Then Skye claims onto Coulson and lowers herself onto him. Skye in excitement, "Uhhh, oh yes Coulson... Hu Hu Hu, oh yes!" As she bounces up and down on his dick.

They both scream in pleasures then he gets up and fucks Skye while standing up. Skye says as a joke, "We have lift off". Coulson start to fuck Skye harder. Then he puts her up against the wall. So later Coulson tried to rotate Skye but it didn't work. Coulson said, "Oh god..Let's go sit down and you can face the window". Skye said" That's fine with me". They go to sit down and Skye gets up and turns to face the window. Then they start to fuck again. This time Coulson didn't spend so much time on the couch. He just brought Skye to the window. Skye said, " You have a nice view... of... your office, oh fuck me". Coulson then answered "Well it's really nothing to look at besides grass, oh yes Skye".

A few minutes later

Skye says to Coulson, " I want to be on top fucking you". They go back to the couch. Coulson still carrying her by his big cock then as he sits down he says,"Is this the right way"? Skye answered, "No but I'll show you". So Skye pushes Coulson back to the couch and she starts bouncing up and down. Then Coulson takes grab her sides and moves her big ass up and down. Skye says "Uh yes Coulson I love it when you fuck me". Coulson smiles to her and Skye kisses him on the lips. Coulson checking with Skye " I just wanted to check that your not going to tell anyone that we had sex". Skye says "I promise on my badge".

Then Coulson felt something coming out of his body. At that moment Skye got up and went to face Coulson's desk. Skye said to Coulson "Now I'm going to lean my back on to your chest and feel free to grab my boobs". As she stopped talking to him she spread her legs. Coulson squeezed her boobs. She yelled "Uh yes Coulson give it to me"! Coulson then answers back "Oh god fuck Skye, I need to say something". Coulson couldn't bring his thoughts together. The both of them were cought in the sexual moment.

As they were doing it Coulson started to see things shack in his office. Then they start to slow down a little and he sees everything that was shacking stop. Skye says heavy breathing, " Coulson Are you alright"? He answers "Yes Skye I'm fine". She then says as she turns to look"It looks like you saw something". He says "No I was just think about something". Skye falls to her side. Skye then says "Now I want you to fuck me side ways". Phil takes a few minutes to think. Then he says to Skye "Okay I'll do it but don't do anything funny". Skye answered "Okay I'll try not to do anything funny?"

Skye moves her left leg up so that Coulson could get in. He enters her saying "Oh god Skye this is so good". As then yells with excitement on her face. Her eyes roll back for a few minutes. Then she closes her eyes and says "Ah ha ha haaaaaaa... good Coulson fuck me faster". He fucks Skye really fast. He sees things starting to shack and he starts to wonder who or what is causing it. Skye says excitement "Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Aaaaaah!" As Coulson still fucking Skye faster he realized what's the cause is. He thinks to himself "I think cause of all this shacking must be the uncontrolled of her powers, I must warn her. But I can't stop fucking her". Then he thinks an excuse " I think I'll tell her that I'm about to cum".

Coulson tells Skye as the room shacking " Oh god Skye I'm going to cum inside you". Skye looks over to him and says " It does look like your going to cum"? She goes back to closing her eyes a moaning loudly. Coulson has one last thought as everything gets worse. He says to himself still fucking her "It looks like I'll have to tell her the truth or get her to look, her it goes". Coulson says "Skye open your eyes the whole room is shacking". Skye still with her eyes clothes "Yeah right I don't believe you". "Then open up your eyes" says Coulson. Skye says, "Oh alright I will open my eyes". She opens up her eyes to see the room shacking do to her powers.

Skye says, "How is this possible that the room is shacking". "You are probably over whelmed with pleasure" says Phil. Skye asks "Then the one thing that should happen is that you have to cum inside me". Phil states "Okay I can do that right now". Coulson starts to cum and say "Oh god it's coming!" She says " Fill me up Phil". He cums and it over floods her vigina. They look at each other and get close with that everything will end goo. So it does stop and Skye asks for one more favor "Coulson can you cum all over my face and boobs".

Coulson says "Sure I will as long there while not be any shacking". She answers "I can't dought that but we can try that". He agrees to cum all over Skye. He cums all over Skye's face and boobs. Coulson then says as he does that "Oh god Skye you look so damn hot". She smiles after he had cummed all over her. Skye says with excitement " Well that whole experience was fun". As she walks over to suck Coulson's dick one more time. She stands up and they both make out for a second. As Skye says getting dressed " I love you Phil". He answers "I love you to and I promise not to jerk off to that picture of you anymore".

Skye all dressed says "Thank you Coulson". Coulson all dressed goes to his desk and rip the picture. The both agree to not tell anyone.

As they go to leave they say good night to each other and go to their own cars.

The next day

May ask Coulson "So what really had happened her yesterday". He answers "We were playing a game and it got out of hand". Everyone else has a mysterious look on their faces. Mac says "Okay whatever I'm going back to work". They all leave and Skye give Coulson a nice look. Bobbi says "Are you sure that's what happened"? Phil answers back "Yes 100% sure". She leaves with a mystery look. As she walks away, he looks at Bobbi's ass. She looks back and catches him and gives him a smile of interest. Coulson says "Oh I'm so going to fuck her next".

The end

A later scene

Everyone is gone and the office is quiet. But you hear "Oh fuck me real good Phil, fuck me like there's no tomorrow". We go upstairs to Coulson's Office and see Phil and then we see blonde hair whip up. Then the camera goes around to show who Coulson is fucking this time and it is Bobbi. Coulson then says "Uh god damn Bobbi you feel loss". Then it fades to black.

After math notes

There will be a Two Of Us Alone Part 2 but it won't be out. Then I might go back to other stories that I have planned.


End file.
